


[HP詹莉]战时车by时叙

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	[HP詹莉]战时车by时叙

莉莉刚回到凤凰社，就听到了好几个人在啜泣的声音，莉莉推测凤凰社肯定又有人出事了，她帮哭得快要喘不过气的多卡斯顺了顺气，低声询问道：“多卡斯，告诉我，到底发生什么事？”  
多卡斯吸了吸鼻子，断断续续地说道：“本吉，和詹姆斯，他们两个今天出任务，遇到了伏地魔，本吉，他，他被炸死了，连完整的尸体都没留下来。”  
莉莉猛地抓住多卡斯的肩膀，惊恐地问道：“那詹姆斯呢？他怎么样了？”  
多卡斯还沉浸在悲痛的情绪中，她摇了摇头，颤抖着手指了一个房间。  
莉莉放开了多卡斯，面色苍白地看着紧闭的房门，向后跌退了几步，她摇着头，反复告诉自己：“不可能的，詹姆斯他答应了我，他不会有事的。”她努力平复心情，把垂落的头发挂回耳后，走到了门口，止住了脚步，手指伸直又蜷曲着，直到指甲刺入手心的痛感传来，莉莉才稍微回过神来，她敲了敲门，门口自动打开了。  
看到眼前的景象，莉莉湖绿色的眼眸猛地放大，呼吸几乎都要停滞了，詹姆斯半张脸都是血迹，浓重的血腥味从他身上传来，莉莉毫不怀疑，詹姆斯现在穿的这身黑色巫师袍，那一半黯淡的痕迹都是被鲜血染的。  
詹姆斯正坐在靠椅上，右手捂着左臂，闭着眼睛，神色倦怠，毫无精神，平日张扬的黑发也黏在了棱角分明的侧脸。  
莉莉见到的詹姆斯从来都是精力充沛的，只有在被莉莉拒绝后，才会像朵多天没浇过水的向日葵那样垂着脑袋，蔫了吧唧的。尽管他们结婚后，詹姆斯这个表情几乎意味着下一秒他要开始撒娇了，对，撒娇，一个大男人撒娇，詹姆斯没脸没皮的，没有一点身为男士的自觉，他会从身后抱住莉莉的腰，并低下头用双唇反复在莉莉的后颈蹭，唤着莉莉的名字，直到莉莉心软腿软，再也拿他没办法。  
然而，现在，当莉莉试图走近察看詹姆斯的情况时，却被警觉的詹姆斯粗鲁地低吼一声“滚，我说过别进来烦我！”  
莉莉没有停下来，她唤了一声：“詹姆斯？“  
詹姆斯这才反应过来对方是莉莉，他猛地抬头看了一眼，又不自觉地偏过视线，抱歉地说道：“对不起，莉莉，我不是故意要对你这么说话的。“  
莉莉摇了摇头示意没关系，她走到了詹姆斯的身边，歪过头对上了詹姆斯的眼睛，问道：“亲爱的，你的左臂受伤了吗？让我看看可以吗？“  
詹姆斯的左手向后缩了一下，手指不自然蜷曲着，说道：“一点小伤，没事，亲爱的，你不用担心。“

莉莉可不听他的，直接用咒撕开了詹姆斯左袖，露出了肌肉线条明显的左臂，上面有明显被黑魔法撕裂的伤口，包扎的布带还在往外渗血。这种伤口说大不大，说小也不小，就是平常的愈合咒没有任何作用，要快点愈合就必须得去圣芒戈先除掉黑魔法，但是那里已经人满为患，并不安全，因此最好的办法只能像麻瓜一样等魔力减退，停止渗血后，再用愈合咒。

莉莉因为詹姆斯的有意隐瞒而不客气地瞪了詹姆斯一眼。

詹姆斯心虚地用右手挠了挠头发，挠了一半，好像手感不太对，怎么黏糊糊的，于是又收了回来，低头一看，竟然一手都是血，詹姆斯这才想起他刚刚遭遇了什么，他尴尬地对莉莉笑了笑，又自以为没人发现一样悄咪咪地把手收到了背后。

莉莉心里暗骂，大蠢鹿一个！不过现在不是跟詹姆斯算账的时候，她非得把詹姆斯扒干净了，免得又被这蠢家伙给哄骗过去！

她把詹姆斯领了回家，又把詹姆斯推进了浴室，直接上手把詹姆斯脱了个干干净净。

一具年轻而健壮的成年男性躯体袒&露在了莉莉的面前，莉莉满意地看到，虽然半边血迹很唬人，但是除了左臂的伤痕，詹姆斯身上没有多余的伤口。

詹姆斯嘴巴动了动，想说什么，但莉莉用手指轻点他的嘴唇，说道：“先好好洗个热水澡，什么也不要说。“

詹姆斯松了一口气。但下一秒，他又紧张起来了，因为莉莉并不打算出去！

天可怜见，从他们结婚也有一段时间了，很多时候，只要詹姆斯低头撒个娇，莉莉很快就会受不住放任他，但是！但是！莉莉因为性格有点害羞，一直坚定地拒绝他共浴的要求，为此詹姆斯想尽办法，甚至变身驯鹿撒泼打滚卖萌都没用，所以后来，詹姆斯邀请共浴都只是顺口调戏一句，坏心地看到莉莉羞红的脸，现在幸福来得有点太突然，詹姆斯觉得他开始有点飘了。

不过莉莉并没有同詹姆斯共浴的打算。她先用小型铁甲咒包住了詹姆斯的手臂，避免被水沾到伤口，然后用温水稍微冲洗了一下詹姆斯身上的血迹，再用百合味的沐浴露耐心地在詹姆斯身上揉起白泡泡。

詹姆斯的黑发其实很软，就是特别蓬松，只要一点魔力波动就会炸得左支右棱的，看起来整个造型都凌乱着，而现在被水打湿后，发丝乖巧地顺了下来，就显得整个人变得温文尔雅起来。虽然莉莉也觉得用温文尔雅形容詹姆斯简直就是一个恐怖事件，但事实上只要詹姆斯安静下来，不做那么夸张的表情，头发能好好固定不到处张扬，他本人的相貌是偏柔和的文书工作类型，很难让人生出恶感。然而詹姆斯本人却偏要往张狂方向发展，哪怕莉莉偏心，也不得不承认，詹姆斯这样真的蠢到没边了，尤其是在他那天生就该是桀骜不驯的兄弟的强烈对比下，大脚板那叫玩世不恭，詹姆斯这叫傻不拉几！幸好在莉莉的强力要求下，詹姆斯终于调整了他的日常穿着，好好倒腾他的头发，这样，才是她丰神俊朗的亲爱的。

莉莉轻柔地揉着詹姆斯的头发，詹姆斯那双浅褐色眼眸眨也不眨地看着她。詹姆斯的眼睛是偏圆的桃花眼，眼眸似醉非醉，眼周略带晕染，笑起来时像弯弯的月牙儿，倒似个多情种，不过詹姆斯总会用各种滑稽的镜框去破坏这番美感，关于这个，莉莉倒是乐于帮他挑选哪个款能让詹姆斯看起来更傻乎乎的。但是当詹姆斯摘下眼镜，用这双多情的眼眸注视着她时，哪怕是在一起三年了，莉莉还是无法控制住突然加速的心跳，阻止光洁的脸颊浮上了红霞。她一边懊恼地自己总会这么轻易被詹姆斯撩动，一边又埋怨詹姆斯怎么就正好长在了她心上。

莉莉不自觉地偏过视线，结果一不小心就把泡沫弄到詹姆斯的眼睛去了，她一边道歉，一边手忙脚乱地帮詹姆斯洗去泡泡，詹姆斯眨了眨因为进水后有点泛红的眼睛，眼角晕红了一片，莉莉暗叹着要命，但她开口时却反而嗔怒道：“你看，让你闭眼睛不闭，现在学乖了吧。“

詹姆斯笑眯眯地收下她没由来的指责，如一只偷腥成功的猫。

莉莉告诉自己不要气，不要气，继续耐心地用毛巾擦拭，她一手扶着詹姆斯的肩膀，一手在詹姆斯结实的胸肌、腹肌、背肌上游走，那些流畅而富有生机的线条，充满弹性且手感极佳，第一次如此细致地抚摸爱人的身体，让莉莉羞红了脸，她一直都知道詹姆斯身材很好，这得益于詹姆斯对魁地奇的热爱和多年坚持不懈的锻炼，但是从知道到看到再到亲自上手感受完全不是一个体验，她不是没抚摸过詹姆斯的身体，只不过大多数时候都她只是抱着詹姆斯的腰埋在他胸口，或者攀着詹姆斯的肩膀并在失神中抓破詹姆斯的背部，而现在她像欣赏艺术品用手临摹过去，顺着脊背，然后手越滑越低，最后没忍住。

“啪“的一声清响。

莉莉和詹姆斯同时懵了，莉莉脑海里有个声音来回大喊“你怎么也被詹姆斯的蠢钝给传染了！“。

莉莉尴尬地收回放在詹姆斯臀部的手，刚才她觉得手感有点好，没忍住拍了一下，现在没法收场了，她第一反应就把毛巾塞给了詹姆斯，惊慌失措地转身就要跑出门。

然而一只大手环在了她的腰间，轻而易举地把她抱了回来，她的后背贴着带着热气的强壮身体，下身有什么在顶着她，莉莉羞得面红耳赤。

詹姆斯低下头亲吻她的后颈，用有点沙哑的嗓音说道：“你衣服都湿了，就一起洗吧。“

下  
詹姆斯帮莉莉褪下了沾湿的衣物，他一直没说，莉莉的白衬衫沾湿后勾勒出的身材有多惹火，挺拔饱满的胸廓若隐若现，被垂下的火红长发半遮不遮，修长的脖颈如天鹅般优雅，一双指若削葱的手在他身上四处点火。

那美艳白皙的面孔在水雾中带着朦胧的美感，长眉轻皱，黛色绮丽，湖绿色的杏眼晕如烟波横，桃腮飞粉，红唇鲜艳欲滴，分外楚楚动人，看着眼前的美色，他早就起反应了，如果不是知道莉莉在认真帮他清洗，怕惹莉莉生气，他非要直接抱起莉莉放上床痛吻一番。

莉莉无意识拍的那一下，虽然有点尴尬，但詹姆斯更多的是狂喜，他可以十分确定莉莉对他的身体并不是毫无反应，而现在不趁机蹬鼻子上脸为自己争取福利的就不是詹姆斯了！

在遭到莉莉拒绝时，他委屈巴巴地咬着莉莉耳朵控诉道：“莉莉，你明明很满意你眼前看到的，只要你想，你现在看到的都是你的，把他带走好不好？“

莉莉扭捏了一下还是经不住詹姆斯死磨硬泡，詹姆斯在心底给自己比了一个胜利的手势，有了第一次，就会有第二次，第三次。

詹姆斯如莉莉刚才做的一样，用沐浴露揉搓着莉莉的红发，温柔地用温水洗净。

原本蓬松的红发湿哒哒地垂在圆润的肩膀，莉莉清澈的眼睛望向他，詹姆斯心里一跳，想说什么赞美的话来让暧昧继续升温，然而一张嘴却说成了：

“亲爱的，原来你的脸有这么大啊！”

这蠢东西！莉莉眼角抽了抽，不自觉地握紧拳头。

詹姆斯却没留意到这些，仿佛发现了什么新大陆似的，比划了一下，欢快地说道：“真的哎，好像是比我脸大！亲爱的，你来看看镜子，是不是……“

莉莉的脸型其实有点偏方脸，并不影响美感，但出于小小的虚荣心，平时莉莉还是会把蓬松的长卷发放下来遮住腮帮子，让人误以为是小脸，不过头发湿漉漉时就没法遮了。

眼看着詹姆斯又不知道把话题带跑去哪，莉莉果断出手，握住了詹姆斯身下那玩意儿，皮笑肉不笑地慢慢加重力道，詹姆斯直接消声了。

莉莉轻柔地说道：“亲爱的，你在说什么？“

詹姆斯马上意识到自己犯了什么愚蠢的错误，他打着哈哈说：“我说，亲爱的，哪怕是方脸，你也一样很美丽，额！“

詹姆斯表情一瞬间凝住了，刚才莉莉用指尖蹭了一下敏感顶端，电流从下腹一路袭向脊椎，怎么说，有点爽，也有点腿软。他看了看莉莉不太愉快的脸色，有点委屈地想，好吧，他连方脸这个词也不该说。

莉莉的笑容很美丽，她一边反复揉捏詹姆斯的敏感点，一边看着詹姆斯敏感得不自觉弯下腰，肌肉紧绷的线条十分明显。

詹姆斯靠着墙壁，一手撑着，一手捂着脸，嘴里发出各种难以抑制的上扬声调，他粗喘了几声，难耐地说道：“莉莉，等等，放！放手！“

这并不是莉莉第一次这么做，在他们结婚前，詹姆斯忍得难受时，莉莉实在被磨得没办法，都是这样解决。

詹姆斯把莉莉抱到身上，她红透了脸，犹豫着伸出手握住，试探性地揉弄，看着詹姆斯在她手下，喘着粗气，因为她的动作，英俊的脸上浮现各种隐忍神情，额头附上一层汗水。詹姆斯最后还是受不了莉莉磨蹭的动作，直接用大手覆上莉莉的自力更生，他舒爽地扬起了脖子，性感的喉结随着他的喘息而上下滚动。莉莉也不知道被什么迷晕了眼，轻轻地吻了上去。詹姆斯愕然地睁开眼，浅褐色的眼眸水雾一片，然后是狂喜，没等莉莉反映过，她已经被詹姆斯按住后脑，唇舌交缠。

在看到詹姆斯示弱，莉莉有点猜疑她是不是太用力了，她稍微松了松力道，结果整个人腾空，眼前景象一晃，她已经被詹姆斯打横抱起，她惊叫着抱住詹姆斯的脖子，长腿晃动着就要挣扎下来，但单纯比力气，只要詹姆斯想，比他还高大的西里斯都不是他对手，就更别说莉莉了。

詹姆斯动作轻柔把莉莉放到床上后，果断分开她的双腿，覆了上去，肌肉紧实的双臂撑在了她的耳侧，牢牢地锁在了他怀里。

莉莉知道接下来会发生什么，但是詹姆斯的手臂还没好，现在都还没止住血，并不是做这个的时候，她提出了反对意见，平时詹姆斯会考虑一下，然后再死皮赖脸地磨一会，若是莉莉实在不同意，他会尊重莉莉的选择，但现在詹姆斯却不管不顾地吻住了她，莉莉大脑顿时一片空白。

今天詹姆斯的动作有点粗鲁，在用润滑油稍微扩充了一下，就急不可耐地冲了进来，莉莉痛呼了一声也没唤回詹姆斯的理智，这不对劲，莉莉心想，詹姆斯在床上对她是一贯的温柔，十分照顾她的感受，而现在，虽然下意识还是照顾她的敏感点，却没了平时的体贴，更像是发泄什么，亦或者是在害怕失去什么而疯狂索取着，一定跟他们今天遭遇的事有关。

想到这里，莉莉的心底就柔软一片，她主动把双腿打得更开，敞开身体来接纳詹姆斯，并尽力伸手勾住对方的脖颈，用吻来抚慰她的爱人，直到詹姆斯登顶后脱力倒在她身边

莉莉一边温柔地抚摸詹姆斯的背脊，一边亲着詹姆斯的脸颊，问道：“亲爱的，你今天怎么了？“

詹姆斯还有点失神，听到了莉莉的询问，过了好几秒才反应过来。他睁着朦胧的双眸，倒像是在哭一样，嘴巴动了动，好半天都没说出一个字。

莉莉心疼坏了，她听说本吉死了都觉得难过，更何况是跟他一起出任务的詹姆斯，只不过当时她所有心思都放在了确定詹姆斯无恙，现在只要回想一下本吉往日的音容笑貌，都难以自抑地颤抖，生命竟是如此的脆弱。

她反复亲吻詹姆斯，用脸颊去蹭对方，她告诉詹姆斯：“亲爱的，别想那么多，那不是你的错。“凤凰社本来就没几个可以在遭遇伏地魔后还能全身而退的。

詹姆斯苦笑：“我们今天去做任务，被伏地魔发现了，本吉，他就在我面前被炸成碎片，连尸体都没能留下来。“

莉莉摇了摇头：“詹姆斯，那不是你的错，除了保密咒，没有人能躲过伏地魔的搜查。“

“但是太快了，本吉的血洒了我一身，我从来都不知道人身体里能有这么多血，地上，墙壁上到处都是，却连一个尸块都找不回来！我连救他的机会都没有！“詹姆斯眼眶泛红，声音颤抖，肌肉不自觉绷紧。

莉莉闭上了眼睛，把詹姆斯抱在怀里，安抚道：“本吉的死，我也很难过，但你不应该把责任揽到你身上，亲爱的，伏地魔那个老疯子造了那么多杀孽，他该死，本吉还等着我们为他报仇呢，所以打起精神来，我们还有很多事情要做。”

“老疯子。”詹姆斯被莉莉这词给逗笑了。

“不是吗？还有那锃亮的光头和没有鼻子的脸，丑死了。”莉莉点了下詹姆斯的鼻子说道。

“那幸好我还有头发和鼻子，听邓布利多说，伏地魔年轻时长得还挺不错的，怎么就把自己捣腾成了这副模样。”

“我猜测是黑魔法用多了，亲爱的，你的黑魔法防御课白上了，教授说过用黑魔法不但会影响巫师的心性，还有一些黑魔法一旦用了就会直接让巫师的容貌变得丑陋不堪，所以黑巫师大都脾气古怪乖僻，形貌不佳。”莉莉回忆了一下。

詹姆斯牵着莉莉的手，亲了一口，深情脉脉地说道：“我的鹿小姐，那是因为我把上课的时间都用来看你了。”

莉莉瞪了他一眼，“你还有脸说，你看归看，还要在上课时一直让纸人飞到我这边，弄得教授看得我老不自在的。“

“那鹿小姐现在自在了吗？“话音刚落，詹姆斯就一个翻身，抬高莉莉的腰又冲了进去。

“啊！詹姆斯！你这个臭流氓！“莉莉被刺激得尖叫一声。

“我流氓的是我老婆！鹿小姐还有什么要说的吗？“詹姆斯一边动作，一边理直气壮地说道。

莉莉哼了一声，挑衅地斜睨詹姆斯一眼，嗔道：“得看这个臭流氓有没有我家鹿先生那技术让我满意了。“

詹姆斯大笑着：“遵命，老婆！“

第二天，莉莉看着蔓延到床边的水，推醒了詹姆斯，詹姆斯想了想，一拍大腿：“哦！昨天太心急了，忘了关水了！“然后火急火燎冲进了浴室。

莉莉扶额，这蠢家伙。


End file.
